<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's a new life for me by Diana924</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355270">It's a new life for me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924'>Diana924</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, Older Man/Younger Woman, Season/Series 02, Wedding Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Non sapeva bene quello che avrebbe dovuto fare.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tywin Lannister/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's a new life for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Non sapeva bene quello che avrebbe dovuto fare.</p><p>Aveva sentito gran parte delle dame della regina bisbigliare su di lei e sul suo imminente matrimonio ma l’idea la faceva semplicemente stare troppo male per rifletterci meglio. Sembrava passata una vita da quando aveva creduto di essere innamorata di Jeffrey e di poter essere la sua regina, sposata per amore. Invece ora si stava per sposare per poter garantire ai Lannister il nord e sposava un uomo tanto vecchio da poter essere suo nonno.</p><p>L’unica gioia in tutto quello era che la notizia aveva fatto tremendamente infuriare la regina, mai e poi mai Cersei Lannister l’avrebbe chiamata “madre” aveva dichiarato e francamente non le importava, le sembrava persino ridicolo. Sapeva bene che quello era un tradimento, che Robb e sua madre non l’avrebbero mai perdonata ma aveva smesso di aspettare un salvatore e doveva salvarsi da sola.</p><p>Visse tutta la cerimonia in uno stato di quasi trance, era come se fosse un sogno si disse, bastava svegliarsi e tutto sarebbe finito, era solo un brutto sogno. Però non si svegliò quando fu di fronte al Vecchio Leone nel tempo di Baelor, o quando lui le sistemò il mantello con il rosso e oro dei Lannister sulle spalle, e non si svegliò nemmeno durante il banchetto, si limitò ad ignorare le occhiate della regina e le battute umilianti del re. Tywinn Lannister doveva essere stato un uomo attraente in gioventù ma oramai era anziano e questo poteva tornarle utile si disse mentre Shae l’aiutava a vestirsi per la prima notte di nozze. I vecchi spesso erano impotenti, avevano bisogno solamente di qualche bacio e morivano … doveva solo sperare che Tywinn Lannister morisse presto e poi sarebbe stata nuovamente libera e forse sarebbe potuta ornare a casa.</p><p>Un anno o forse due si disse prima che la porta si aprisse rivelando lord Tywinn, suo marito pensò cercando di non trasalire.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Volete del vino? &gt;&gt; domandò, in quel momento Tywinn Lannister non le era mai sembrato così vecchio.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Non ora, vedo che sei stata ben istruita ma hai la testa piena di idee sciocche &gt;&gt; le rispose suo marito e Sansa si morse le labbra per evitare di rispondere, aveva pensato che Joffrey l’amasse e che tutto sarebbe andato bene quindi suo marito aveva ragione: aveva idee sciocche e forse lei stessa era sciocca.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Io … mi hanno spiegato come fare &gt;&gt; dichiarò cercando di non tremare, non le sfuggì lo sguardo dell’uomo sul suo corpo quando si tolse la vestaglia ma era lo sguardo di un mercante che valuta la merce appena acquistata e non quello di un uomo verso sua moglie.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Molto bene, abbiamo poco tempo, spero che tu sappia cosa mi aspetto da te &gt;&gt; la informò lui prima di cominciare a slacciare i lacci della sua vestaglia.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Compiacervi e avere un figlio maschio &gt;&gt; rispose lei arrossendo, Robb e sua madre avrebbero capito se fosse arrivata con un figlio, quello era un matrimonio combinato e lei non aveva neppure una famiglia a cui chiedere aiuto.</p><p>Lui assentì con la testa e lei si distese sul letto tremando.</p><p>Non fu breve, non fu indolore e non fu affatto male come aveva temuto.</p><p>Tywinn Lannister era si un uomo anziano ma sapeva senza alcun dubbio come soddisfare una donna, aveva anni e anni di esperienza, non si faceva solamente guidare dall’istinto si rese conto Sansa Stark quella prima notte di nozze. Lui sapeva esattamente dove toccarla, dove sfiorarla e per quanto tempo, dove far passare le dita e dove baciarla, sembrava conoscere il suo corpo meglio di lei e non si era mai sentita così bene. Pensò di impazzire di desiderio quando lui la bacio, sempre più giù, con sempre maggiore ardore, dai seni alla sua femminilità. Quando poi la volle sopra di sé perché doveva essere lei ad imporre il ritmo ai loro incontri Sansa pensò che sarebbe morta di piacere. Fu così che lentamente iniziò a muoversi, con movimenti timidi ed impacciati mentre sentiva le sue mani possessive sui fianchi, quando infine lo sentì completamente dentro di sé si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di puro piacere. Lui le sorrise prima di lasciarla fare, così doveva essere più facile per lui pensò Sansa e quello fu il suo ultimo pensiero coerente.</p><p>Fu così, con poca o punta paura e un dolore appena percepito che congedò senza troppi rimpianti la sua verginità mentre sentiva il seme caldo riempirla, era ufficialmente una donna nonché la lady di Castel Granito.</p><p>Lui la strinse a sé, accarezzandola come se fosse ancora una bambina e lei gliene fu grata, quando tornò a formulare pensieri coerenti si rese conto dell’enormità del suo gesto. Aveva ceduto ai Lannister, si era concessa a Tywinn Lannister e lei era persino piaciuto, quel che era peggio ora il matrimonio non si poteva più annullare. Cosa avrebbero pensato di lei sua madre e Robb? cosa avrebbe pensato Arya? E suo padre? Cedendo a quel desiderio aveva tradito il Nord e la sua casata eppure … non era giusto che fosse così bello, se fosse stato davvero doloroso sarebbe stato diverso pensò.</p><p>Era sposata, era sposata a Tywinn Lannister e gli si era volontariamente concessa, il suo era un matrimonio combinato ma sapeva di dover ringraziare gli dei per non aver sposato Joffrey sebbene … e ora cosa poteva fare? Fu in preda a quei pensieri che si addormentò tra le braccia di suo marito, ci avrebbe pensato la mattina seguente, ora finalmente aveva una posizione realmente inattaccabile a corte.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>